backyard_gangfandomcom-20200214-history
School and the Backyard Gang
''School and the Backyard Gang ''was an American variety television show that aired intermittently from 1962 to 2002. Created by Julie Aigner Clark Sr, the program was first televised from 1962 to 1968 by CBS, featuring a regular but ever-changing cast of kid performers. Reruns were broadcast on weekday mornings during the 1993-1994 season, right after American Bandstand. The Show aired again exclusively on Nick Jr. from 1996 to 2002. The 1960s Series School and the Backyard Gang was created by Julie Clark I. The result was a variety show for children, with such regular features as a newsreel, a video, and a guest star as well as Science Activities, Crafts, and Comedy Skits. Each were introduced by Everyday Performers. In Comedy Skits, Teens faced how to act out Plays sent in by Kids! Cast The Cast members wore Rainbow Shirts. The Main Cast Members were called "Backyard Gang Members", and they reenacted Activities requested by Children. Among the thousands who auditioned but didn't make the cut were Soon to be Wiggle Murray Cook and Amelia Yeung. Scheduling and air times The series ran on CBS for an hour each weekday morning from 1962-1968. Cancellation Although the show remained popular, CBS cancelled the Show after Season 7, as CBS could not come to terms for renewal.9 The cancellation in September 1968 was attributable to several factors. After cancelling School and the Backyard Gang, CBS didn't want to sell the Show to another Network.10 CBS said that both Zorro and School and the Backyard Gang could not be aired on any major network. 1996-2000 Revival While the Original School and the Backyard Gang was still popular with Younger Audiences, it have been pushed past midnight. The Show was revived! Scheduling and air times From the first through third seasons, the series aired Monday through Friday, at 5:30pm. Through Season 4, the show aired Monday to Thursday. In its final season, Season 5, it aired Thursdays only at 7:00 pm (later moved a half hour later, to 7:30). The series premiered in April 1996, ended in November 2000 and went off the air in 2001 and 2002. BYG Playhouse The Show was known for its Comedy Skits. BYG Movies was somewhat similar,parodying popular Movies, Books, TV Shows, and Full House. During the final season, some of the skits showed everyday occurrences experienced by teens, often teaching viewers a lesson on how to handle real-life situations. BYG Sci The Series featured Science Activities sent in by Viewers and the Backyard Gang challenged Fans to try these at Home. Live Concerts and Performances Since Season 2, the show had Songs, Season 1's Christmas Episode had songs too. Kids Guide to Life Episodes * Teeth make me smile * Yummy Yummy * Justin's No Light Fright Night School and the Backyard Gang Cast The most popular of the Backyard Gang Kids was the Red Team * Caroline Botelho * Justin Bieber * Anthony "Tony 'Triple H'" Hatch * Simon Pryce * Gabi Douglas * Patrick Patterson * Sarah Rose (Was in White Team for Seasons 4 to 5, and was in the Red Team from Seasons 2 to 3) The Other Backyard Gang Members were... * Kenneth "Kenny" Yates (4th and 5th Year) * Britney Spears (Season 2 only) * Nicholas "Nick 'Nicky'" Andreasen (Season 1 only) * Michael "Mike" Jamrocz (Was in Red Team in Season 2 and Blue Team in Season 3) the White team was Kevin "Buzz" Barrette, Ruby Bothleo, Alisa Besher, Kaleigh Cronin, Gabrielle Margas, Isaac Mirror, Raleigh "Frankie" Murz, Johnny Depp, Lexine Bondoc, Charles "Charlie 'Chuck'" Havock, Aspen Clark, and Maria Sheridan Matt Lauer and Taylor Swift auditioned among 3,000 Kids but didn't get in. the 27 Backyard Gang Members and each Season they were featured in